


What you don't understand

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Summer doesn't understand how her feelings change. TV Cast/Movie Characters except Billly





	

Summer thought, how did my feelings change, it's weird. Even though she's been in love with Freddie for a while, she is now in love with Tomika. Somehow Zack yelled, "Yo Summer what's up." She said, "Z shut up, I can't tell you know who I am in love with her." Lawrence smirked, "Who you in love with?" Summer whispered, "Tomika." Freddie said, "I knew it." Summer said, "Shut up Frederick." Tomika said, "Summer can I talk to you for a minute." Summer gulped, "OK." Tomika said, "Anything wrong." Summer said, "Yes why do you ask." Tomika kissed summer. Summer said, "I got to go."


End file.
